


One Shot's AmberPrice Português

by AmberPriceBringRachelBack



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Life is strange: Before the storm - Freeform, amberprice, chloe price - Freeform, life is strange - Freeform, rachel amber - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberPriceBringRachelBack/pseuds/AmberPriceBringRachelBack
Summary: Pequenos One Shot's, muita angústia e música, perfeito para você que quer partir mais o seu coração depois do final do jogo.





	1. Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> É obrigatório ouvir Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey ao ler está fanfic kkkk link nas notas finais. Perdoem os erros ortógraficos , é minha primeira fic.

**POV Chloe**

“Por que você não me mostra LA?”. Eu ouço sua voz ecoar em minha mente, abrindo lentamente meus olhos e respirando fundo, sentindo o ar quente entrando em meus pulmões.

O cheiro de água salgada do mar do Pacífico entre as madeiras do píer, me faz querer flutuar sobre a superfície do mar quente. Sim, Rachel, finalmente eu estou no píer de Santa Monica sentada numa de suas pontas, acabei de dirigir 1.600 km naquela nossa lata velha.

Uma brisa suave e quente bate no meu rosto,  me faz lembram de como era sua respiração .

Como esse lugar combina com você, tão alegre e quente, é exatamente como você me descreveu, sessenta graus a noite e a lua brilhando sobre as ondas, ahh... sim ... hoje a lua está incrível ... você iria adorar... uma super lua brilha sobre as ondas negras do mar, você pode imaginar?... fazendo este lugar parecer um paraíso sombrio.

O píer é exatamente como você me descreveu, o ar lúdico que nos faz esquecer momentaneamente as preocupações e a dor, o mar, a risada alegre das crianças ao fundo, a praia, o dinamismo das pessoas circulando para lá e para cá, as luzes se acendendo devagarzinho.

Sim, exatamente como você me descreveu, mas tão diferente do que eu pensei que sentiria quando estivesse neste lugar...eu não imaginava que estaria aqui sem você .

Chloe POV FlashBack

"Bem, então, rainha do drama. Onde estamos indo?" Eu disse finalmente destindo de te convencer há pensar melhor.

Você gira e caminha de costas rindo para mim, gesticulando charmosa enquanto fala. "Você me diz. Que localização única e distorcida é igual a Chloe Price e Rachel Amber?"

 "Hmm ...". Eu me lembro de você me dizer que é de LA, seria incrível conhecer Los Angeles com você. "Por que você não me mostra LA?". 

"Perfeito." Você diz sedutora e sonhadora andando em direção a mim , batendo com seu ombro no meu.

"Sessenta graus a cada noite. Você e eu no píer de Santa Mônica, comendo comida de caminhão, fumando, olhando a lua brilhando nas ondas. E um belo homem loiro sentará ao nosso lado e sorrirá para você." 

Eu já começo a rir, com a menção do homem loiro ,mas gesticulo para você continuar  " Sim, oookay." 

"Ele dirá". E depente você muda sua voz para uma voz profunda hilária ."Eu gosto dos seus olhos, e eu direi: Afaste-se, ela está comigo".

Eu empurro seu ombro de brincadeira. "Você é tão cheia de merda!"

Você dá uma linda e grande gargalhada, e gira infantilmente em um círculo no meio da rua.

"Eu amo essa hora da noite! Você não sente que tudo é possível?"

Você ri e gira novamente, tão feliz e sonhadora , eu meio que desejo ser assim como você...ter fé que as coisas darão certo...para mim ... para nós ... mas eu não... eu não consigo...não depois do que aconteceu com meu pai ."Rachel ... pare. Se você não quer dizer isso, só vai me fazer sentir como uma merda que essa vida que você está descrevendo não vai acontecer."

Você para imediatamente e revira os olhos em frustração . "Pelo amor de Deus! Eu nunca fui mais sério na minha vida."

Pega minhas mãos na sua  e  giramos juntas, pela rua , eu instantâneamente começo a rir, eu não sei por que , mas eu dou gargalhadas e me sinto feliz enquanto você me gira.

Então você para , coloca as mãos na cintura e me pergunta animada, disposta a tirar todos as minhas dúvidas. "Chloe! O que seria necessário para convencê-lo?

Minha mente então se aventura em algo que eu venho desejando dês de quando dançamos juntas loucamente no show do FireWalk, mas estava tentando evitar até agora.

Um beijo. Como seria beija-la , qual seria o sentimento ? 

Eu olho para seus labios carnudos e como seu formato é atrativo e perfeito, e me deparo com pensamento de como seria senti-los, de qual seria seu gosto.

"Que tal ... hum ...". Eu me inclino para a frente em direção a eles, como uma idiota ser perceber, fecho os olhos, os abro novamente. 

"Oh." Você então arregala um pouco os olhos percebendo o que eu quero dizer e fazer.

Então eu me sinto ansiosa e envergonhada. Eu já me confessei a você... Você me disse que sentiu algo também , eu me pergunto...será que eu estou forçando as coisas.

Então seus olhos avelã esverdeados com pequenos riscos de castanho dilatam quando olha para meus lábios , e seu rosto muda para uma expressão atrevida e luxuosa.

Enquanto nós encaramos, o tempo diminui e o ar ao redor se torna pesado. 

Então você segura minhas mãos nas suas, fica nas pontas dos pés, eu sinto sua respiração suave e quente contra meu rosto.

O tempo para , e você me beija, primeiro com pequeno roçar de lábios , experimentando aos poucos, depois continuando puxando meus lábios para si com certeza.

Meu mundo muda naquele momento , é mais do que poderia fantasiar. Eu seguro minha respiração , meu coração dispara e correntes elétricas passeiam pelo meu corpo, gerando calor e fogo. Eu retribuo ansiosamente puxando seu lábio inferior para mim, enquanto você puxa meu lábio superior . Seus lábios são macios, quentes e molhados, se movem lentamente contra os meus causando arrepios por todo meu corpo.

Então você se separa se afastando, eu sinto falta do calor imediatamente .

"Isso é convincente o suficiente?". Você me pergunta sedutora , com olhos hipnotizantes como o fogo. 

Antes que eu posso responder ."Si...". Você coloca as mãos no meu rosto, agarrando-o, puxando a mim para si , e me beija novamente, com fome e paixão . Eu fico sem fôlego e surpresa  no começo, tanto por você me beijar novamente , quanto por você aprofundar o beijo, empurrando a língua na minha boca cuidadosamente, e deixo um pequeno gemido escapar dela quando você o faz. Quase não consigo mover meus lábios junto com os seus, devido a surpresa, mas coloco meus braços em suas costas , puxando você para mim.

Nossas línguas se encontraram e dançaram suavemente uma contra a outra pela primeira vez. E incessantemente quando você me beijava novamente, novamente e novamente . 

Eu sinto seu gosto , você tem gosto de cereja, fazendo com que eu queria cada vez mais. 

Você toma meu lábio inferior suavemente em sua boca, chupando-o, e puxando por um segundo antes de suas línguas se tocarem novamente, me deixando sem fôlego. 

Cada encontro de nossos lábios e linguas, faz minha cabeça girar.

Ao final do que parecia uma eternidade , eu ainda querendo mais , nos afastamos e eu desvio um pouco o olhar de seus olhos intensos, envergonhada ainda com coração disparado.

"Puta merda." É tudo que eu consigo expressar diante do que eu senti.

Eu estou fudida , eu nunca me senti assim ao beijar outra pessoa, eu definitivamente tenho uma queda por essa garota, como eu vou lidar com isso?

"Certo?". Você diz com voz baixa em um sussuro sedutor , com as bochechas levemente coradas, me fazendo querer beija-la novamente ,enquanto eu tento me recuperar do beijo, ainda um pouco sem fôlego.

"O que é isso?". Eu me pergunto ao notar pequenos flocos caindo entre nós .

Cinzas do fogo da floresta estão caindo no bairro. Nós olhamos em volta e estendemos as mãos para céus .

Eu pego algumas em minhas mãos, e limpo as cinzas de minha roupa.

"Eu acho que é um sinal. Acho que devemos sair hoje a noite." Você me diz com a voz suave.

"Realmente?". Eu questiono incrédula .

"Se você quiser, estou pronta." Você passa o cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto fala com certeza do que diz, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco tímida.

Nós nos encaramos , olhos azuis profundos procuravam mentiras , incerteza e manipulação, e não encontram .

Eu acho que perdi essa batalha.

Você percebendo minha aceitação fica animada e diz. "Vamos roubar algumas roupas e coisas da minha casa. E então, vamos dar o fora de Arcadia Bay." 

Eu escovo algumas das cinzas do seu cabelo, e você se inclina ao meu toque, me olhando com carinho.

 "Isso parece perfeito." Eu não sei se falo isso em relação a proposta ou há você  , enquanto observo como você parece perfeita sobre a luz do poste.

Então você agarra a minha mão novamente na sua, sorrindo e descemos a rua, em direção a sua casa, correndo enquanto as cinzas continuam a cair sobre nós, e meu coração continua disparado , desejando que nunca acabe.

Fim do FlashBack 

Solidão é que eu sinto agora, então eu aceito ir para um lugar onde o único barulho seja do vento e do mar.

Onde o mar parece tão convidativo, brilhando como um diamante negro, me fazendo querer sentir suas águas.

Eu tiro meus sapatos enquanto caminho pela areia, coloco meus pês nela, tão macia e quente.

Vou lentamente em direção a escuridão do mar, contemplando sua beleza e sinto o desejo de me deitar nele e sentir suas águas quentes envolverem meu corpo, e assim eu realizo esse desejo e flutuo sobre as ondas calmas.

Chloe POV FlashBack 

"Nós nunca escapamos... não é mesmo?". Você me diz com voz fraca e melancólica olhando com seus cansados olhos avelã esverdeados, para a lanterna que eu fiz , que estava iluminando o quarto do hospital com estrelas.

"Nós temos tempo." Eu respondo otimista  tentando de alguma forma melhorar seu humor antes do que vira a seguir...antes de contar a horrível verdade.

Você olha para mim com carinho, me dá um pequeno sorriso e diz em um sussurro enquanto aperta minha mão na sua. "Todo o tempo do mundo."

Fim do FlashBack

Meus olhos começaram a arder intensamente, eu os esfreguo com teimosia, ainda me esforçando em meio a fadiga de nadar para olhar as estrelas visíveis acima de mim... estrelas...a única luz que eu encontro  no escuro ao meu redor para me guiar em meio a escuridão.

"Todo o tempo do mundo" .Eu repito entre minhas respirações ofegantes.

Se tivéssemos mais tempo , nos conseguiríamos escapar de todo esse horror? 

Mas por que eu deveria estar surpresa que seria assim? Eu acho que eu vi o fim antes de tudo começar .

Eu sei que nunca foi tão fácil, não é? As coisas nunca são tão fáceis, não para mim,  não para nós . Porque se elas fossem, você nunca teria morrido em primeiro lugar...Eu teria sido capaz de salvá-la.

Sim, talvez eu esteja exagerando... nosso fim não foi tão ruim...agora haverá justiça pelo que fizeram a você...a nós...aos nossos sonhos que nunca se realizaram. Sabe ... o que nos tivemos foi algo especial, o tempo que estivemos juntas...Eu não quero viver sem isso... Sem você ao meu lado ...Você era o que me matinha viva depois da morte do meu pai...Era sua presença que me fazia esquecer tudo que me afligia. Quando não podia mais suportar a minha vida, quando eu passava o dia inteiro me escondendo no ferro velho no carro destruído do meu pai... Chorando ...Sentindo que é o meu destino ser a pessoa mais solitária e fudida do mundo...Eu me perguntava se alguém sequer se importava o suficiente se eu a tirasse.

De repente lá estava você ...Eu nem precisava ligar, era como se você  sentisse que eu tinha vindo imediatamente para cá...Você me abraçava tão forte, me puxando para seus braços...em silêncio até eu parar de chorar...não fazia nenhuma pergunta si quer do por que eu estava chorando...Você já sabia os por quês...E apenas estava lá para mim sempre que eu precisava...Quando eu era incapaz de reunir meus próprios pensamentos entre o tumulto de minhas emoções...Você  chorava comigo... E eu me sinto privilegiada por ter tido isso.

Mas você sabe é como eles dizem, quando você perde um braço, você ainda pode sentir isso? E é assim que é perder uma pessoa? Bem, isso não é verdade. 

Você não era uma extensão de mim mesma ... Quando você desapareceu , o fato de que você não estava presente era tudo, o que eu poderia sentir...Eu não sentia nada além do fato de que você não estava lá mais . Era como se você fosse o sol, a lua e as estrelas, e eles simplesmente desapareceram... e eu me encontrava na escuridão... Você era todo o meu universo..Claro que tivemos momentos difíceis... Mais acima disso ...Você estava sempre me mostrando a beleza de um mundo que conquistaria-mós e que seria só nosso... a direção em meio tantos problemas...me mostrando o que eu poderia ser, as coisas boas que estavam por vir. E então, você simplesmente se foi ... Sua perda estava em todo lugar, em tudo que eu fazia...na música que eu ouvia, por onde eu andava... no parque, no ferro velho, em casa, em meus sonhos, até mesmo em uma porra de salão de tatuagem...era mais uma vez Rachel, Rachel, Rachel ...não havia como fugir...não seria uma surpresa você ser meu último pensamento, não é? Eu não sei se eu conseguiria viver sem você... Por mais que você me deixou lindas memórias , assim como meu pai e minha mãe , eu não sei se vou suportar .

A água é reconfortante, meus membros então entorpecidos pelo calor. O horizonte é infinito, me faz imaginar que tudo é possível, então é melhor eu fazer um pedido, não é mesmo?

Sabe o que eu desejo agora Rachel, eu queria que você tivesse me abandonado, assim eu poderia te encontrar andando nessa praia agora, você falaria "Oi" sem graça para mim, mais ainda com um pequeno sorriso,  inventaria uma desculpa medíocre do por que você me abandonou, eu com certeza inicialmente ficaria puta, mas como uma idiota te perdoaria facilmente, assim eu poderia te abraçar novamente, e sentir seu perfume irritante de jasmim o qual eu me tornei viciada, acalmando minha dependência por ele.

Olharia seu maldito sorriso presunçoso e enigmático entre seus dentes perfeitamente alinhados ,  não tiraria a porra dos meus olhos de seus olhos avelã nunca mais, completamente hipnotizada pelas partes esverdeadas e castanhas presente neles, observaria seus cabelos louros dourados fluírem como uma pluma calmamente ao vento.

Você sabe o quanto eu preciso de você, Rach? Você sabe o que fez comigo? Você tocou meu coração, tocou minha alma, mudou minha vida e meus objetivos, você fazia  parte dos meus sonhos e da minha cama, eu estive viciada em você, eu vi você chorar, eu vi você sorrir, eu conhecia seus medos e você conhecia os meus , e eu ainda seguro sua mão na minha quando estou sonhando, você era única para mim ...eu passaria uma vida inteira com você . . E sim, meu amor é cego e eu soube disso quando, meu coração estava cego por você.

Após um tempo eu saio da água e me deito na areia, olhando as estrelas cintilando acima de mim, como você as amava. Um pequeno sorriso deixa minha boca.

Olhar as estrelas com você era mágico...como você descrevia as constelações para mim e eu esquecia de propósito só para ouvir sua voz ás descrevendo novamente enquanto  você olhava o céu noturno deitada em meus braços para que eu pudesse sentir seu coração bater tranquilamente contra meu corpo durante mais tempo.

A lua e as estrelas tentaram o seu melhor, mas eu não consegui desviar o olhar de você. Nunca pensei que conseguiria encontrar alguém que me fizesse me sentir assim, uma sensação avassaladora que fez todo o meu corpo se sentir quente, mas ao mesmo tempo leve. Eu sinto que uma parte da minha alma te ama desde o começo de tudo, talvez a matéria que constitui nossos corpos vieram do mesmo lugar do universo, isso explica o por que eu me sinto tão vazia sem você?

O que eu farei se tudo me lembra de você ? Como eu vou sobreviver a isso, eu um dia vou te esquecer ?...Max está no carro dormindo, dês de que saímos de Arcadia Bay ela não disse uma palavra significativa para mim. Max é a única pessoa que me mantém aqui agora, ela é minha âncora ,minha mãe também se foi... quando Max me salvou...eu queria que você tivesse conhecido ela ...eu a amo, mas eu ainda tenho esse sentimento no meu peito que algo está faltando e parece que eu tenho um enorme buraco no lugar do meu coração.

Talvez seja eu seja uma filha da puta egoísta ao pensar nisso, mas eu meio que estou desejando que ela simplesmente me sacrificasse, para que pelo menos eu pudesse estar com você, seja lá onde você estiver, eu me pergunto todo tempo se você estaria me esperando do outro lado?

Você me prometeu tantas vezes que sempre estaria aqui para mim, eu também te fiz tantas promessas que não fui capaz de cumprir, havia tantas coisas que queríamos fazer juntas, fizemos tantos planos para o nosso futuro. Agora eu só consigo me lembrar das palavras que eu disse a você depois da peça.

 “Rachel ... pare. Se você não quer dizer isso, só vai me fazer sentir como uma merda que esta vida que você está descrevendo não vai acontecer.”

Acho que merda é uma palavra que não consegue descrever o que eu sinto agora, depois quê tudo...todos os nossos sonhos nunca iram se realizar, que essa vida que nos planejamos não vai acontecer mais.

Max e eu partiremos para Seattle após descansamos, provavelmente seus pais já devem estar pirando depois que souberam o que aconteceu em Arcádia Bay. Ela não se importou quando eu disse que queria dirigir até a Califórnia para ver o píer de Santa Monica, se desligou completamente da realidade.

Eu vou tentar começar uma nova vida lá em Seattle, eu quero estar perto dela, protegê-la e ajudá-la a carregar o imenso fardo da escolha que ela fez por mim.

Eu sei que minha vida nunca será a mesma sem você nela. Você sabe não há ninguém que se compara a você, não para mim, você foi única e eu sei que eu também foi única para você .

Eu não sei quando eu vou superar esse sentimento entorpecido  da realidade que está constantemente me lembrando que você não está mais aqui, por que eu ainda consigo te sentir em todos os sentidos, tentando me consolar e acalmar a minha dor, como uma brisa suave sobre mim.

Eu estou tentando o meu melhor para não chorar agora, porque eu sei que você nunca mais vai voltar e só serei capaz de ver o seu rosto em fotografias velhas e em meus sonhos. Sinto que estou um pesadelo sombrio enquanto caminho por essa praia sem você, agora eu sinto o frio cortar direto os meus ossos...estou tremendo por dentro.

Enfim, ao vagar pela praia o cansaço me vence e eu fecho mais olhos.

Eu te vejo na escuridão, você parece tão bonita quanto o ultimo dia que te vi viva, me fazendo querer não acordar nunca mais. Eu te pergunto quando e por que as coisas deram errado? Você não me responde, eu simplesmente te imploro.

 "Deixe-me ficar aqui com você, para sempre".

Quando eu acordo deste paraíso, eu te perco de novo, voltando a realidade sombria, onde você já não existe mais nela, mas ainda me assombra todos os dias.

**Chloe POV FlashBack**

"Ariel, tua carga é exatamente executada. Mas há mais trabalho."

"Existe mais trabalho? Deixe-me lembrar há você o que você prometeu!"

"Como, agora? O que você pode exigir?"

"Minha liberdade!" Eu exclamo.

"Tua liberdade? Não! Isto acima de tudo eu não concederei!" Você bate o cajado no chão .

"Essa não é a linha dela ... é? O que está acontecendo?" Eu penso, você está falando sobre nós ? Poderia ser isso?

"Mas ... tu asseguraste a minha liberdade ... não és?"Então eu entro no jogo de improviso, esperando uma resposta.

" Eu nunca disse quão caro eu te abraço; meu hábito tem sido manter minha alma bem envolta. Espírito mais fiel, companheiro e amigo ... Está agindo a meu serviço não repleto de emoção, diversão e prazer?" Você diz a mim com uma voz tão emotiva , que meu coração começa a bater . Você tem que se conter ao meu redor, Rachel? Eu me pergunto .

"Claro, amante ... mais verdadeiramente é assim." Eu com sinceridade admito, totalmente surpresa e tímida .

"Então, por que, eu te rezo, desejas ser livre?" Você me pergunta questionadora e melancólica .

"Excitação é ... uma mera ... falsidade de felicidade. Essas tempestades e essas aventuras? Eu prefiro ... saber ... você ainda se importava com o meu ... eu mais simples. Eu digo a verdade do que sinto um pouco insegura, com medo da sua resposta .

Você bate com cajado no chão novamente em teimosia.

"Eu tenho você em minhas mãos; Eu não vou me curvar. Eu não te verei voando sozinha. A inveja seria mais do que eu poderia suportar." Você me responde com a voz poderosa no início , mas triste no final da frase.

Mil perguntas estão em minha cabeça sobre suas palavras, mas no final eu só consigo dizer uma coisa. 

"Então venha comigo! Isso não está em teu poder?" Termino a frase em um desafio .

"Espírito, pegue minhas mãos, amigo mais fiel." Você me pede com olhos suplicantes.

E eu entrego minha mão a você .

Você abaixa o cajado no chão e se ajoelha, segurando a minha mão na sua com ternura.

"Por mais um pouquinho mais eu suplico: continue no seu serviço aos meus esquemas. E quando estiverem completos, juro por ti: voaremos para além desta ilha, os cantos do mundo, o nosso mero prólogo. Eu procurarei fazer a tua felicidade tão grande que e o nome da liberdade se esqueceu. O que você diz para o meu desejo mais esperançoso?" Diante do seu ato e da sua proposta eu fico sem palavras , atordoada por alguns minutos .

"Diga sim!".Alguém grita na multidão .

"Sim." Eu respondo ao seu pedido e exponho um pequeno sorriso.

"Estou muito feliz". Você diz em emoção com o mais lindo sorriso.

**Fim do FlashBack**

Mesmo que nos nunca "voamos além da ilha"...nunca vimos os cantos do mundo ...esses últimos anos foram o melhores da minha vida...você cumpriu sua promessa de me fazer tão feliz que esqueceria o que é a liberdade...  Eu tentei cumprir a minha , eu tentei te proteger ...mas não consegui levar você comigo , me perdoe Rachel.

E mesmo que eu me sinta assustada e despreparada, para que virá a seguir, eu farei por você, Rachel... eu faria tudo por você...por nós, por que eu sei que o seu desejo seria que eu vivesse feliz mesmo sem você . Adeus, ao nosso sonho em Santa Mônica...Adeus, Rachel...te encontro no outro lado.

Então eu me levanto e caminho em direção ao caminhão, onde está Max , enquanto sol brilha e nasce no horizonte, anunciando um novo dia.


	2. Where's my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe observa o eclipse solar no banco do farol... e pensa em Rachel. Ocorre no final do segundo episódio de Life is Strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigatório ouvir My Soul I de Anna Leone ou Where's my love de SYML, apesar da última eu querer fazer um one shot baseado só nela, links na descrição. Já vou me desculpando pelos erros ortográficos.

**Chloe POV**

Mais um dia sem você Rachel, e que dia...  Eu acho que quase fiz uma merda grande novamente, mas incrivelmente Max não deixou nada acontecer.

Eu estou sentada sozinha no nosso lugar Rachel...no banco no penhasco do farol, há um eclipse solar sinistro acontecendo acredita? Mas após Max me mostrar que é possível voltar no tempo, acho que eu que vou ter que me acostumar com fenômenos estranhos.

Eu fumo meus cigarros baratos tomando uma tragada profunda e  exalando pelo ar frio, seguro o celular na mão, esperando Max responder minhas mensagens.

Espero que ela esteja bem, eu me sinto mal por Kate.

Chloe (SMS): Me desculpe pela Kate. Eu espero que você esteja bem.

Chloe (SMS): Esse eclipse me assusta ...

Max (SMS): Vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo!

Max (SMS): Juntas!

“Juntas!” Eu repito.

Rachel, eu queria que você tivesse conhecido ela, revê-la me trouxe uma felicidade que eu não sentia a muito tempo... dês de que você desapareceu.

Um vento muito frio sopra sobre mim, meus ossos congelam, esse eclipse está realmente assustador, eu olho  para o horizonte.

Todo céu brevemente se tornará em trevas, mas sabe o que me dá mais medo agora, nunca saber onde você está ou o que aconteceu com você, por que as coisas chegaram a este ponto?

Eu me recuso a acreditar que você fugiu.

Eu sei que mesmo que você fosse fugir sem mim, você não faria isso sem pelo menos falar comigo, sem pelo menos se despedir de mim... como os seus pais acreditam nisso? Já são seis meses, e nada.

Onde você está Rachel? Eu queria poder voltar no tempo, assim como Max... você se lembra do primeiro dia em que nos reunimos aqui neste banco para ver o pôr do sol, quando eu fiz uma surpresa para você conhecer sua mãe biológica.

Você ficou tão feliz, eu ainda lembro do seu sorriso...das suas lágrimas de felicidade...eu fiquei tão feliz também, ver a alegria em você me deu a resposta definitiva de que eu queria te ver assim todos dias, você sabe que você deu sentido a minha vida novamente , depois que eu tinha perdido com perda de meu pai, o que eu farei agora que você não está mais aqui?

Aquele dia foi o dia em que você se entregou a mim, o dia em que eu me entreguei a você...e você disse que me amava, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Eu fecho os olhos, ainda está vivo em minha memória, seus lábios... seu toque... foi perfeito e mágico, eu queria que nunca tivesse acabado.

**_Flashback_ **

Em frente ao pôr do sol neste mesmo banco estava eu tentando te convencer a ir com Sera para Los Angeles, mas você negava cada argumento meu, e já estava ficando um pouco nervosa. Já fazia mais de um ano e meio que nos conhecíamos, eu não conseguia imaginar mais minha vida sem você, mas estava decidida a aceitar o que fosse melhor para você, mesmo que você me deixasse.

“Rachel, não precisa se sentir mal, eu vou entender se você quiser ir, e... eu posso te visitar um dia, manteremos contato pela internet e ... ”.

“Pare agora, Chloe!!! Eu não quero sair sem você.... Eu não quero deixar você, você pode por favor, parar...isso já está me irritando...Eu sei que você quer o melhor para mim...”. Você suspira. “Mas você não vai me convencer a ir. ”. Você disse com seus olhos cheios de fogo, completamente decidida, então eu suspirei e desisti.

“Ok”. Eu disse assentindo com cabeça baixa e olhei timidamente para você. 

Então sua expressão mudou para algo mais suave e sonhador. “Um dia nos vamos conseguir sair ... e Arcadia Bay será apenas uma lembrança ... lembraremos dos bons momentos que tivemos aqui, juntas”

“Juntas”. Eu repeti.

“Sim, juntas. ”. Você disse e colocou sua mão na minha, entrelaçando os dedos com meus olhando profundamente em meus olhos, me puxando suavemente e disse com animação e charme. “Vamos para nosso barraco no ferro velho, eu planejei algo para nós lá, e Chloe... para esta noite vamos apenas esquecer tudo.".

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir grandemente no caminho para o ferro velho , enquanto você sentada em meu lado no caminhão, e se aconchegava no meu ombro com olhos fechados respirando suavemente.

Seu calor alcançava minha pele... e eu me sentia em paz assim. Então eu beijei sua testa e você sorriu com olhos fechados.

Não dissemos uma palavra até chegar lá, apenas curtindo a presença uma da outra .

Quando chegamos ao ferro velho você tomou novamente minha mão e me guiou até o barraco, grilos zumbiam ao redor de nós, tudo estava tão tranquilo.

Eu observava como seu cabelo loiro se movia suavemente na brisa da noite quando os últimos raios de sol o atingiam, uma visão que me tirava o fôlego todas as vezes.

Dentro do barraco você soltou minha mão e se virou para mim em expectativa.

Eu observei o lugar, luzes estavam penduradas ao longo das paredes. No meio da parede, logo abaixo da tapeçaria do elefante, havia cobertores, travesseiros e almofadas; agindo como uma cama improvisada. Havia também cervejas sobre velho carretel de cabo de madeira que era como uma mesa.

"Uau, é lindo, como você conseguiu fazer tudo isso hoje." .Eu falei ao olhar ao redor. 

Você colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dizendo animada e sorridente . “Fico muito feliz que gostou. Eu pensei que nós poderíamos dormir aqui está noite, se você quiser?

Eu me recuperei da surpresa, quase congelada no local, e disse gaguejando ao olhar para a cama improvisada. “Cla..Claro, eu quero.”

Você soltou um suspiro de alívio, se aproximou de mim, apontando para as cervejas, e disse quebrando o silêncio que havia sido iniciado pelo meu nervosismo. “Eu consegui algumas cervejas para nós”.

Você pegou abridor de garrafas e abriu duas cervejas, passando uma para mim, tocando meus dedos, caminhou até um pequeno som e colocou uma música baixinho, levou a garrafa até os lábios e bebeu,  lambeu os lábios voltando-se para mim.

__**Minha alma estou quebrada por você**  
Uma manhã eu vou acordar renovada  
Não vá amor  
Eu preciso que você fique  
Minha alma estou hoje quebrada

Eu retirei meus olhos de seus lábios e bebi um grande gole de cerveja sentindo o álcool descer por minha garganta.

Após beber outro gole de cerveja você colocou sua garrafa na mesa e veio até mim, tomou da minha mão a minha cerveja e a colocou lá também, se virou para mim, estendeu a mão e perguntou de forma galante . " Espírito mais fiel, companheiro e amigo, me concede uma dança ?"

Eu sorrio alegremente em nostalgia . " Claro , minha senhora"

E em resposta tomo sua mão e te puxo gentilmente para mim, você sorri e coloca seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, me abraçando.

Meu coração batia forte em meu peito quando você pressionou seu corpo sobre mim e colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro dançando lentamente.

Você se afastou um pouco , olhou em meus olhos e disse com seriedade . " Chloe eu não sei como te agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim, se não fosse por você eu não  conseguiria conhecer minha mãe, eu te devo tanto, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você ...".

"Rachel , eu...". Eu não consegui terminar minha sentença  no momento em que você colocou a mão ternamente em meu rosto acariciando meu rosto com os dedos , hipnotizada pela forma que você me olhava e me tocava , como passava os dedos sobre meus lábios e me olhava com pupilas dilatadas ardentes de desejo, eu fechei os olhos apreciando o carinho de sua mão, congelada pelo seu toque ,esperando o que poderia acontecer.

Então senti seu hálito quente pairando sobre meus lábios por alguns segundos , e  foi assim que você fechou a distância dolorosa entre nós, me beijando suavemente puxando meus lábios para você.

A última vez que você tinha me beijado tinha sido após peça a muito tempo atrás, depois dela eu esperava ansiosamente por sentir seus lábios macios novamente, então eu correspondi apressadamente, puxando seus lábios carnudos para mim, que tinham gosto de cereja e cerveja, me fazendo querer cada vez mais deles. Nos ofegamos à cada vez que nossas línguas se encontravam. E o que era um beijo terno se tornou fome feroz, como um fogo selvagem que se espalha rapidamente , o desejo de mais contato cada vez maior entre nós fez minha cabeça girar.

Lentamente você sem deixar de me beijar me puxou para a cama, em cima de você.

De repente, eu estava muito consciente de quão próximos nossos corpos estavam, de como eles estavam um contra o outro e de como nossas curvas se empurravam e se encaixavam, minha pele formigava com intenso desejo entre nossos gemidos .

Você fez uma pausa, ofegante em respirações irregulares, eu podia sentir seu coração pulsando fortemente,  era como se o tempo tivesse desacelerado quase até parar, você trouxe meu rosto para te olhar novamente unindo nossas testas, e levantou a mão para acariciar os fios azuis que pendiam meu rosto. Seus olhos olhando com devoção para mim, nunca deixando os meus, e disse com sua voz tremendo  de excitação, desejo e amor.

“Chloe... Eu te amo...isso é a causa eu de não ter ido para a Califórnia... Eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com alguém antes... Me assusta o quanto eu me tornei dependente de você... Eu não quero passar mais um dia sem estar com você, Chloe... Eu sou sua... Eu quero você tanto... Eu queria você desde o momento em que te vi... Quando eu cheguei em Arcadia Bay, eu olhei para você todos os dias e te admirei de longe, até mesmo tinha invejado sua liberdade... Mas então eu vi sua dor, eu queria fazer algo... me sentia impotente... E covarde por não conseguir fazer nada... Queria estar perto de você... Mas eu não conseguia me aproximar... Então nos encontramos na serraria... E após isso tudo mudou... Eu entendi como eu me sentia... Eu resolvi lutar...Eu queria tanto conhecer você ... estar com você... tocar em você...”. Você disse correndo timidamente e delicadamente as pontas dos dedos sobre o meu rosto trazendo arrepios por todo meu corpo.

“Eu não quero ir sem você, Chloe...E eu prometo que enquanto estivermos aqui eu farei tudo que puder para sermos felizes... por favor, me diga que você sente o mesmo”. Você me olhou com medo e expectativa.

****_E vou descobrir o que isso significava_  
E vou te consertar no final  
Porque eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para amar você  
Vos amo  
Farei qualquer coisa para te amar  
Vos amo

Naquele instante, algo no ar mudou. Eu engoli em cada batida de coração, a cada palavra sua. E sem um momento de pensamento, eu peguei os seus lábios novamente nos meus, e disse com amor e desejo, olhando profundamente em seus perfeitos olhos avelã esverdeados com pequenas linhas castanhas. “Rachel...Eu também te amo muito... Você não tem ideia do quanto isso me faz feliz... Eu não consigo nem descrever o que aconteceu entre nós... nos últimos anos eu me forcei a ser fria com os outros... eu evitei uma a aproximação desnecessária com pessoas que poderiam me deixar mais tarde, mas você Rachel quebrou toda a minha resistência... Você mudou completamente minha vida...E agora eu não consigo nem sequer imaginar minha vida sem você... Você já me faz feliz ...E eu não quero que você vá... Eu também te quero .... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você...”.

Então você abriu o maior sorriso que já vi, com olhos ligeiramente lágrimejando, me deu um beijo terno e carinhoso,  moveu sua mão para meu colar de balas o retirando do meu pescoço , depois minha jaqueta de meus ombros.

O resto de nossas roupas pousaram no chão do nosso barraco velho, você beijava e tocava cada centímetro da minha pele com fervor, fome e devoção. Aquecendo todo meu corpo com calor insuportável, o qual clamava cada vez mais pelo seu toque.

__**Pode não ser fácil de ver  
Mas estou pronto  
Eu preciso acreditar**

Olhos cintilando em cada centímetro de pele macia de porcelana recém-exposta, com desejo agonizante de saborear e devorar cada parte sua que claramente clamava por mim e pelo meu toque me enlouqueceu.

O aconteceu em seguida entre nós foi mais do que arrebatador, tê-la em todos os sentidos possíveis, me entregar a você... mudou e aqueceu minha alma de um jeito inexplicável.

Na manhã seguinte tudo era brilhante e leve, o peso da vida tinha desaparecido.

Nossos corpos entrelaçados o mais perto possível,  sua pele exposta brilhando sobre a luz da manhã, seu cabelo todo bagunçado, sua profunda respiração em meu peito, com seu coração batendo calmamente, assim como o meu, era o paraíso na terra.

Nossos beijos fluíam um por um, os toques suaves  de suas mãos deslizavam por minha pele.

Faziam cócegas no meu pescoço e me tiravam doces sorrisos, que você também sorrindo fazia questão de beijar cada um destes doces sorrisos que pairavam sobre meus lábios com alegria e carinho.

Olhos amorosos de uma adolescente solitária, agora olhavam para a pessoa mais importante em seu mundo, totalmente exposta em meus braços , entregue a ela.

"Eu te amo tanto, Rachel". Voou para fora de meus lábios novamente, entre nossos beijos.

Você parou e afastou com a mão do meu rosto meus cabelos rebeldes que estavam pregados em minha testa devido ao suor, e me olhou nos olhos com veneração e respondeu ."Eu também te amo, Chloe, mais do que você imagina, eu prometo que nunca vou te deixar, e quando você precisar eu estarei aqui, sempre ao seu lado ...Eu não poderia estar em um lugar melhor”. Você disse se aconchegando mais ao meu corpo, beijando  com afeição e desejo, meu rosto , meu pescoço , minha clavícula , juntando cada centímetro de pele sua na minha.

“Sabe a única coisa que eu me arrependo agora é de não termos feito isso antes”. Você disse de uma forma pensativa e engraçada enquanto espalhava beijos quentes sobre a pele do meu corpo, e eu não suportando dei uma gargalhada , fazendo você sorrir também .

“Temos todo tempo do mundo, e os cantos do mundo serão nosso mero prólogo ". Eu respondi beijando  e chupando a pele cremoso e macia do seu pescoço com desejo, subindo lentamente com a língua para morder sua orelha.

“Sim... todo tempo do mundo.”. Você disse baixinho gemendo inclinando o pescoço para aumentar meu acesso, quando eu suavemente mordia sua orelha.

Então ficou séria novamente e me olhou com seus olhos ardentes.

“Você é perfeita Chloe para mim, e eu quero ver o mundo e realizar os meus sonhos com você ao meu lado, eu te amo e  te quero tanto...". Você falou pressionando a testa suada e escorregadia contra a minha, se aproximando  apressadamente para um beijo apaixonado e carinhoso, para começamos tudo de novo, e de novo...e de novo.

**Fim do Flashback**

****_E vou descobrir o que isso significava_  
E vou te consertar no final  
Porque eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para amar você  
Vos amo  
Farei qualquer coisa para te amar  
Vos amo

Agora o eclipse cobriu todo o sol, eu permaneci assim, totalmente paralisada em frente a ele.

Só há trevas e frio, eu desejo ardentemente voltar a aquela noite de verão e nunca te deixar ir.

Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar ao olhar para o horizonte, eu não quero chorar, mas a possibilidade de nunca ver você... nunca mais te beijar... nunca mais te tocar ... me assombra todos os dias e consome a minha alma.

Todos os dias só há lençóis frios, eu acordo e te procuro em todos os lugares, tudo me lembra de você, tudo.

Eu quero ser forte...  Não quero chorar, mas me quebro mesmo assim, por que no fundo eu sei que talvez.... Eu nunca mais volte a te ver.

Eu faria tudo para te ver novamente e te amar, e eu prometo que se alguém fez algo ruim a você, eu irei fazer justiça.

Eu exalo uma última vez meu cigarro barato antes de pisa-lo no chão e caminho em direção ao caminhão.

Eu prometo, Rachel.

**_Você-ooh, você-ooh_ **

**_Você-ooh, você-ooh_ **

**_Você-ooh, você-ooh_ **

**_Você-ooh, você-ooh_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ao-ewzx5Bw 
> 
> https://youtu.be/goWa6EzkCh4

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmWUUPl8DD4


End file.
